A new Zfighter
by Raia Heartsblood
Summary: Piccalo has a child (o the horrors) and decides to raise it like it's Gohan um ya just one small problem....
1. Default Chapter

Piccolo sighed, his dark, jet-black eyes watching the gorgeous green earth below, and he spotted something that made even his stony heart grow heavy. Every one of the Z-fighters, even Vegeta, had started a family minus him. "What troubles you Piccolo" came the timid voice of Mr. Popo as he walked over to the great Namek warrior. "Hn" Piccolo replied than with a flurry of his stunning white cape he flew off. After flying for a few hundred miles he stopped and began to concentrate, finally the thoughts and memoirs of both Nail and Kami rose to his head. Gathering the knowledge he needed Piccolo began to shape something, suddenly it felt like something was forcing it's self out of his mouth and in actuality something was. A great green goo covered egg was bursting out of his mouth and with a mighty cough out it came. Piccolo looked at the egg with a mixture of oddness and curiosity/so it looks like I'm going to be a father /Piccolo grinned as he set the egg down on the ground in the sun and walked a bit away eyeing it with interest.

A few days later (I have no clue how long it takes for a Namekian egg to hatch but) The egg Piccolo had been carefully tending began to rock and big splinters appeared on the sides suddenly with a massive crack it split and Piccolo hurried over to examine his new offspring. Still covered in a green goo his child beamed up at him, Piccolo noted the fragile features but shook it off after all he thought it did have that weakling Kami's blood in it. Plucking up his new offspring Piccolo moved one hand over its body and produced cloths for the small child than smiled imagining Gohan's face when he saw his new offspring. Deciding to go see his old pupil and his father, Piccolo pushed down on his chi and sped away leaving nothing of his visit but a broken egg shell.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I got reviews thank you thank you!!! ^_^ anyways here some more story To the people who reviewed Piccalo and Gohan plushies for you all!!!  
  
Vegeta pulled back his fist and sent it crashing into Gohan's chin, Gohan retailated with a swift punch to Vegeta's chest causing the proud saiyan warrior to gasp as his breath was forced out of his lungs."O for goodness sakes can you two stop?" Bulma huffed, her pretty blue eyes drawen together in mild anger. "Bulma I thought you would have learned by now the only way to get them to stop is to offer food" grinned Chichi as she set a large bowl of egg salad on a picnic table which was already heavy laden with food. The two saiyans turned at the mention of food, taking in the lovely site of all the chow, with a happy yell from Gohan, the two attacked the food. "Everyone keep your arms and legs away from the eating machines please" Yamcha lamely joked. Gohan laughed politely at Yamcha's joke than suddenly felt a very familair chi, the chi of one of his best friends, Mr.Piccalo. Turning to his face to the sky, Gohan grinned "hey Piccalo!". Piccalo slightly smiled back than floated to the ground. "What brings you here Piccalo?" asked Bulma , it had been awhile about 2 weeks since the defeat of Cell and the death of Goku. "I have taken in a new pupil since Chichi will no longer let Gohan train with me" Piccalo replied. "Damn straight!"Chichi yelled crossing her arms and glareing "Gohan realy needs to hit those books not spar around with some green guy from Mars." "Actaully it's Nameck Chichi" Bulma pointed out than turning back to the great warrior she questioned "so who's the new pupil?" Piccalo pulled back his cape and showed his new child who was still lightly covered in the green goo like stuff that had been in it's egg. "O it's so cute" Bulma and Chichi cooed to which the guys could only raise eyebrows too. "Cute? ya right"Yamcha whispered under his breath as he eyed the infant. "Here Piccalo let me hold it please"Bulma begged her eyes turning all teary and girly so that not even the proud Nameck warrior could resist her. "Alright "Piccalo sighed handing his new infant to the Blue-haired woman who cradled it lightly than stroked its cheek. "Eeewwwwooo Piccalo it's covered in slime" Bulma said in discust wipeing her hand on her shirt were it left a big green smear "I'll give it a bath for you." Piccalo looked like he was about to say something but was silented by Bulma's glare.And with that Bulma walked off "Vegeta be a dear and look after Trunks will you", Chichi also quickly got up and followed her. "Um what just happened"chirped a rather purplexed Yamcha. "Well Piccalo's kid is getting abath and I'm stuck baby-sitting so that means you guy have to wash dishes" Vegeta smirked. "Meh better than baby-sittin" Yamcha grinned, winking at Gohan. Suddenly a huge scream split the air, it was comeing from the direction Chichi and Bulma had gone with Piccalo's child!  
  
YAAAA whats going to happen??? I know but I'm not gonna tell ^-^ anyways please review I love seeing Review Alert! in my emails it brightens my whole day! well see ya 


	3. chapter 3

Reviews YAAAAAA!!!!!!!! thank you all Bushi plushies for all!!!!*off lil stuffies of Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, Quatra (gundam wing ) Duo (Gundam wing) go off to the readers! Well on with the story!!  
  
The DBZ-gang all turned at once to the direction the scream had come from and started to run in that general direction. "Mom!"Gohan yelled raiseing his power level and chargeing around the corner where two woman were bathing the child who seemed to be molting. "Piccolo whats happening?"Bulma cried her body hiden behind Chichi's who was poised to fight the small giggling infant "is it another Cell".After the Cell attack all the fighters were a bit edgey around all creatures which molted. /Kami WHAT is happening to my child?!/Piccolo growled in his mind to the old green guardian of earth./I do not know Piccolo/ answered Kami his voice heavey with worry./It's a natural defense/ Nail suddenly said /if a Namek child is born as a second generation offspring it takes on the features of the inhabiates around it, in this case humans/ Piccolo watched with fastination as his child lost its green appearance and its antennies and chnaged into that of a human child, round and pink as all infants were. Chichi leaned forward over the tub "it's a girl Piccolo did you know that?" Everyone turned to look at the green warrior who's eyes suddenly went as round as dinner plates and managed to stammer "girl?" before slumping on the door to the bathroom  
  
The Z-gang was gathered in Bulma's liveing room, the adults were sipping tea and Gohan was playing with Trunks as his mother held Piccolo's daughter."So what are you going to name her?" Krillian asked cocking his head to the side. Piccolo looked out the big bay window at the sunlight shining on earth's greenery. /Why don't you give her a Namek name /Nail asked edging into Piccolo's thoughts. /I..I don't know much Namek/Piccolo stammered./ Call her "Brightness in the darkness"/ Nail replied/Considering you were so dark and I have a feeling she's going to be very pure/ Piccolo raised a brow/"Brightness in the darkness" is kinda long don't you think?/ Nail grinned /the short version is Raia*/ /Fine Raia it is /Piccolo answered back.  
"Raia, thats what I'll call her "Piccolo answered finally to Krillian who had been watching him. "Well thats nice"Bulma replied she had been hoping Piccolo who had asked her for some names and she had, had one all ready to, Thong. "Well we better get her some clothes and whatnot" Chichi said jumping to her feet with Raia still in her arms."Piccolo raised a brow "clothes?" Both woman stared at Piccolo "ya and since your the father your coming with us" Vegeta smirked at Piccolo's face as it dropped.  
  
In the West city mall, customers were milling around and stores were piled full of eager people."All right let's get to it"Bulma and Chichi cried together as Piccolo,Gohan and Vegeta stared,Vegeta had come along just to watch Piccolo suffer at the hands of Bulma and Chichi shopping Demons. Finally after 4 hours of shopping the group walks to the food court, the clothing piled high in bright pink boxes with silly pink bows, Bulma had payed for everything as well she could. Piccolo sipped his water and watched his daughter plaster fruit to her face, another gift from her earth habitate, face plastering. "Sigh I remeber when Gohan would do that" Chichi sighed watching as the child spooned her gooey food into her mouth/eyes/nose. "Childern are messy creatures"Vegeta growled turning to look away from Raia.All of a sudden SPLAT and the left side of Vegeta's face was covered in fruit goo.Piccolo grinned behind his water bottle as Veegta had a temper than stormed off to find a bathroom all the while carring on about how he was going to murder that child when she was older.  
  
*no I'm not a ego-maniac i just love that name lol ^^  
  
Thank you to all my readers I love you!! Selene-13-immortal: thank you for reviewing your name reminds me of My immortal the song lol keep reviewing please!  
  
Uzume (bbj1026@cs.com) thank you for pointing out those mistakes my com. was auto spell checking Piccolo and well i think i was just being a dipstick with Namek lol  
  
XZanayu Thank you so much you've been there since the first chaoter thank you thank you! *any plushie you want * lol  
  
la Femme Chikara- thank you to I hope I've been living up to your hopes !!  
  
mysticgohan4000 - thank you 2!!I read some of your stories very cute  
  
Alright next chapter Piccolo takes Raia up to the lookout for some training, baby training that is! 


	4. chapter 4 new format

Alright this chapter Piccolo takes Raia up to the lookout for some training, baby training that is!O my ....  
  
Up on top of the look-out Dende and Mr.Popo had been watching the antics of Piccolo and the rest of the Z-gang for some time now and wee growing rather concerned over Raia's welfare, given the fact that Piccolo was her father after all.  
  
"I think all the evil in Piccolo's heart has finally been destoryed" Mr.Popo started watching as Raia splattered Vegeta with fruit and seeing the amusement in Piccolo's eyes.  
  
"I think when Gohan was trained by Piccolo some how Gohan changed him" Dende answered his dark eyes crinkling in amusement as Vegeta stormed off. Mr.Popo sighed "he'll be bringing her here soon for training. I hope he'll go easy on her"  
  
"As do I Mr.Popo as do I" replied Dende.  
  
Piccolo narrowed his eyes, how in the world was he going to get all these freakin pink boxes of baby clothes up to the look-out and WHY did they have to be PINK!  
  
Than as tho reading his mind Bulma chirped "hey Piccolo how about I use my big airplane capsule to get you to the look-out and than we can all go and see Dende and Mr.Popo?"  
  
Piccolo nodded in agreement than took a step back as Bulma tossed one of her capsules onto the air and with a large BANG! out came a bright yellow airplane/hovership*.  
  
Soon everyone was piled into the ship with Bulma thanking Dende that it was roomy and they were off.The flight to the look-out was short a sparce half-an-hour in which Raia managed to throw up all over her father's shining white cape learning her a laugh from Vegeta and a scowl from her father.  
  
At the look-out Dende and Mr.Popo were watering the many flowers that covered the grounds.Everyone piled out and begain helping Piccolo move Raia's new cloths to her room.  
  
"O this simply will not do" Bulma said frowning at the Spartan like living conditions Piccolo expected his daughter to live in.  
  
"Whats wrong with it" Piccolo asked staring at the plain white-washed walls and tiny crib witha single white blanket. "Chichi" Bulma replied turning to the plane yet again. Gohan's mother followed her looking just as displeased with Raia's room as Bulma. Across the look-out one could catch small bits of their conversation "and pink baby blankets" "O and a new pink dresser"  
  
Why pink Piccolo thought as he watched his daughter play with Trunks,Gohan and Dende or try to.Dende it seemed had taken the role of nurse maid as he wa rocking the little girl and in turn Raia was cooing* Vegeta walked over to Piccolo "so when are you going to begin her training?"  
  
Piccolo turned to the spike-haired prince "as soon as I can I was hoping today but she appears to be unable to walk yet."  
  
Vegeta frowned "that could cause a problem." Than Vegeta's eyes widened it had only been a few minutes since Bulma and Chichi had left and already they were back , loaded to the nines with pink baby things.  
  
"Woman! what is the meaning of this" Vegeta growled eyeing all the pink. "Hey I think thats my line "Piccolo sniped in.  
  
Both woman turned to the warriors "look if YOU guys think you can do any better I'd like to see it!"  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta looked at each other and decided to wisely shut up. My daughter is going to be freakin pink ! Piccolo cried in his mind as he watched Bulma and Chichi decorate Raia's room with pink,pink and more pink.  
  
About 2 hours later Bulma, her family , Chichi and hers finally decided to go home, leaving Piccolo with his daughter.  
  
Finally Piccolo thought as he carried the small infant to her room, her PINK room.Smiling down at her he stroked her cheek than left to retire to his own chambers.  
  
At around 3 o'clock am a shrill cry ripped through the air , Raia was crying. Piccolo raced to her room and picked her up, great big tears were pouring from her eyes and her mouth was opened in a lust scream.  
  
"Whats wrong with her" Dende asked rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out. "I don't know!" Piccolo replied holding the child as tho she were T.N.T.  
  
"Give her a bottle" Mr.Popo said his voice gentle in the middle of such Chaos.  
  
"Bottle?" Piccolo said wide eyed as he tore through the things Bulma nd Chichi had gotten "with all that shopping those woman did today you would think that they would have gotten one!"Finally Piccolo just summuned a bottle for Raia. Moving it into her mouth Raia nibblied on it than spit it out, raiseing another skwall that shattered the night.  
  
Giving up on all hope of any sleep, Piccolo took Raia to his room and lay down with her, his Namek ears ringing with the sound of her screams. Wait, he thought and checked her diaper were a nasty smell had been coming from.  
  
And so with that done Piccolo lay back down again with his tiny daughter, so thats what your problem was hmm? Than the Great Namek warrior almost broke down.  
  
His daughter lay with her feet up against his chest and one hand clenched around his finger and the other hand grasping his cape.Piccolo blinked back tears at the sweet site than reformed his poker face and tunred to stare out the window at the sun which was just riseing.  
  
*I so do not know what to call it so ya * it's so cuuutteee when kids do that! ^^  
  
That was fun! now for Reviewers my fav. people its all about you guys!  
  
Leah (nerdinpink@yahoo.com) Ty I hope you'll continue to enjoy my stories!  
  
Selene-13-immortal-lol i know its bit confuzzing but I did that to show its thoughts sorry if I confuzzlied ya how about if i use italics () or something or just say thoughts k? hope you continue to review *Cute Gohan plusie for u !!!*o and i love your fic I tried very very well done !  
  
XZanayu- lol good choice ^^ please keep reviewing thank you thank you !!!*Piccolo plush wearing just his battle stuff*  
  
Uzume(bbj1026@cs.com) Thank you for your "whine fests" I like them it helps me improve my self I hope you like the new format! keep reviewing! *Cute Goku plushie for u*  
  
Next Chapter I will make Raia a bit older how about 10 or so? if you guys have an thoughts on what her age should be next don't be shy Tell me!! O P.s. I usta read alot of Gundam Wing fics so thats why I hate pink and well had Piccolo hate pink cuz realy why? *voice keeps going as Autheruss yaks about the horrors of pink and why Relina loved it... 


	5. chapter 5

Alright I made Raia in her twos now and guess what she just learnt the word "no"..... heehee o the chaos!  
  
The morning sun had just crested over the top of the look-out when a horrid "NO!" rang across the canopy.  
  
In side the look-outs inner temple, Piccolo was trying with out much success to shove Raia into a fighting Gi, thankfully it wasn't pink. "No" Raia screamed as Piccolo tried once more to get her little arms in, with a little round-house kick Raia got herself out of her father's arms and procided to race outside but-naked.  
  
Running past Dende and Mr.Popo who were watering the flowers Raia hid behind a rather large flower. Dende's eyes were as big as saucers and Mr.Popo could only stand there holding the water-jug as Piccolo stormed out and gave an angry roar.  
  
"Where's Raia?" he snarled at Dende who's eyes widened even more as he gulped backing away from the enraged former Demon king.  
  
"I don't know Piccolo I saw her go that way" Dende answered pointing in the general direction Raia had gone streaking off to.  
  
Piccolo snarled and hovered over the area, finally spotting the nude excapey who was still hideing behind that huge flower. Piccolo narrowed his eyes than sped down and grabbed her by her longish blue hair and focused, summoning a gi for her.  
  
Raia narrowed her blue eyes at her father and finaly gave in. Her father smirked than tossed her over to a bare spot on the Look-out.  
  
"Fighting stance!"He shouted powering up his chi. "NO!"Raia screamed and sat down to play with a bug she had found.  
  
Piccolo's eyes narrowed and he charged at his daughter "What did you say?"  
  
"Me say NO!"Raia chirped as the lady-bug crawled on her fingers. "Piccolo sweat-droped than picked up his daughter under one arm and took off for Son-goku's house, maybe Chichi would know what to do.  
  
Chichi sighed wiping the sweat from her eyes, she had been gardening for the past high hour and was drenched in sweat. Her sons were at the edge of the garden, her youngest playing in the soft grass and her Gohan studying. Owhat a picture they made, Chichi smiled.  
  
Goten had been born just a few months after Raia and he was growing rapidly, looking more and more like his father everyday. Chichi sighed her heart tearing slightly at the thought of Goku, her sweet deceased husband.  
  
"CHICHI!" came a shout from above which was coupled with a "Goten!"  
  
Chichi looked up to see the great Namek warrior carrying his small daughter under one arm. Wow looks like things haven't changed, Chichi thought.Piccolo looks the same but than well I'll be Raia has changed.  
  
Raia was no longer the small giggly infant she had once been, she was dressed in a simple white Gi with a silver sash on it, her eyes were a startling blue that almost would have matched her hair minus the fact her bangs were a vivid neon green.  
  
"What's wrong Piccolo?"Chichi asked her voice edged with unease.  
  
"My daughter won't listen to me.."Piccolo answered balling his hands into fists as he eyed his daughter.  
  
Chichi's eyes widened "thats all?" Turning to the little girl she asked "why don't you listen to your dad?"  
  
"Cuz I don't wanna"Raia answered, eyeing Goten who was eye-balling Gohan's sneakers with interest.  
  
"YOUR NOTHING BUT A BRAT!!!!"Piccolo screamed causeing everyones hair to stand on edge and to look rather frightened.  
  
"Piccolo lower you decamils abit" Chichi cried wiggling her ear with a finger trying to get the hearing back "have you tried teaching her school?"  
  
Piccolo raised a brow "school?"  
  
Chichi almost died "you mean you weren't even thinking about her schooling?"  
  
Piccolo gulped "no." Chichi sighed and went into the house and came out with a dozen of Gohan's old school books.  
  
"This should help get her started"Chichi chirped placeing them in Piccolo's arms and than picking up Raia and placeing her on the books, "now get!"  
  
Piccolo turned to the direction of the look-out than a thought came to him, how had that helped him now Raia just had one more thing to say no to.  
  
Later at the Look-out Piccolo was standing alone on the rise wondering what he should do. Don't rise to her, Nail offered, be calm when she throws her fits once she sees that it doesn't affect you she'll give.  
  
Raia was playing with her school books, not realy understanding what they were, just that she was supposeta "read" them, whatever that meant. Raia looked up her father was going through fighting stances and seemed to be almost flowing as he moved through the poses.  
  
"Dada?" Raia questioned, Piccolo ignored her and turned slightly away from her.  
  
Raia ambled her small chibi form over to him and began to try and follow her Father who didn't realy seem to care.  
  
On the inside tho Piccolo was jumping for joy, his daughter was training! Finally! Maybe one day she'd be strong enough to combat Goku and than he could rule the world again as Demon King. Wait, Piccolo frowned, why did that thought cross my mind. I haven't thought about that in years, why now?  
  
Piccolo looked over at Raia who was trying to mimic him but instade winding up on her but. Frowning Raia got up and tried again and again til finally Piccolo took pity on her and spotted her.  
  
Raia looked up and smiled melting Piccolo's heart. I will not be like my Father, Raia will grow up a powerful but peaceful warrior.  
  
AAAIII is Piccolo turning evil again? lol i dought it but anyways thanky you all my reviewers sorry for taking so long and yes Uzume your "whineing fits" payed off i finally got my bum in gear and repost chapter 4 but now u guys have chapter 5 to deal with oo and i don't know when my next post will be cuz i well realy have to get some of my homeschooling done so how about friday i'll post k?  
  
thank you all! 


	6. chapter 6

Thank you all my wonderful reviewers! Goes nuts with "Plushies"!  
  
Raia looked up and smiled melting Piccolo's heart. I will not be like my Father; Raia will grow up a powerful but peaceful warrior.  
  
The tall pre-teen girl lay on her stomach looking out at the clouds below the lookout.  
  
"Raia!" came a soft voice "it's time to go" "Alright brother-mine" Raia replied turning to Dende, who she considered her brother and one of her best friends. Straightening her long white shirt gi she got up and stretched, today was the day of the World Martial Arts tournament.  
  
Raia ran over to where her room was located and grabbed her small black duffle-bag and swung it up on her shoulder and turned to her father who nodded than turned to the skies.  
  
"Today you will fight with honor and valor" Piccolo started, "many of these warriors you will know some you will not. Some will be a challenge others nothing to you, remember to curb your throws and not hurt those who are weaker than you."  
  
Raia nodded than ran out towards Dende, who grinned at her. Piccolo's eyes followed his daughter she had grown a lot from the troublesome toddler she once was.  
  
Long aqua blue hair hung to her waist and her face was framed by bright green bangs, her eyes were kind and a crystal blue with a depth not many could penetrate, her body was long and supple with slightly tanned skin and her ki was that of a warrior, strong and powerful, not even Gohan when he was young had ever reached her power but than she was his daughter.  
  
Smirking with a father's pride Piccolo joined his daughter and the guardian of earth on the platoon, as they got ready to leave for the tournament. Unbeknownst to them a sinister evil was about to be unleashed.  
  
~*~  
  
Raia watched the large crowd move around them, she felt like a big rock in a stream. On ether side people were watching her father with fear and were moving their small children away from him.  
  
"Dende" Raia whispered, "Why are all these people so scared of my father?"  
  
"Because he once was known as the Demon King, a feared and mighty warrior" Dende replied.  
  
Raia looked up at her father, yes he could be tough and rather stern but she could never picture him hurting innocent people after all he was her father.  
  
Suddenly a teenage boy with pitch-black hair shouted "hey Piccolo! Long time no see!" other soon followed the boy and clustered around them. Raia moved her self behind her father and cringed, she had never seen so many people before.  
  
Her father was saying something about not having a phone when a man with spiky black hair dressed in an orange ki and sporting a halo spotted her. "Who's this Piccolo?" he asked.  
  
"O ya Goku I forgot to mention this is Raia, Piccolo's daughter" Bulma said smacking her forehead with her hand.  
  
"Well pleased ta meet ya lil' lady" Goku said reaching out to shake Raia's hand. Raia reached out shyly and grasped the older mans hand, so this was the fighter who had beaten her father.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you" Raia chirped bowing low to the ground.  
  
"O I remember when Gohan was that well-mannered he's in high-school now you know" Chichi gushed turning to look at her blushing son who was scratching his head nervously.  
  
Soon all introductions had been made and Raia now had some sparring partners.  
  
Trunks was a purple haired boy, who seemed rather spoiled to Raia and loved to get Goten in trouble and play pranks. Also he didn't seem interested in training al that much.  
  
Goten was a cheerful boy who looked a lot like his father, Goku. Goten seemed to follow Trunks everywhere but seemed nice enough.  
  
Marron was the daughter of Krillian and android 18. She was very shy and didn't seem to want to train at all, she wasn't even entered into the tournament!  
  
The day passed rather quickly and soon it was time for the children's tournament. Everyone 15 and under were not allowed to fight in the main tournament this included Trunks, Goten and Raia as Marron was not in it.  
  
As the Z-kids got ready for their fights, a skinny kid approached them. "Hi" Goten chirped smiling widely and offering the new kid to come stretch with them. Raia and Trunks eyed the new kid was he stalked over, looking like he owned the place.  
  
"So you guys think your gonna win?" the kid smirked eyeing Raia in a way she had never seen before "hey baby how about you come hang with me?"  
  
Raia raised her power, she was not a baby! What was the meaning of this, she had not been a baby for 7 years now how dare he??  
  
Trunks stepped forward "of course we're gonna win you just watch us we'll take anyone on! And as for Raia I'd watch your back she's the Demon king's daughter you know".  
  
The boy paled than walked off moving to a small group of boys who were casting odd looks at Raia.  
  
"Trunks why did that kid call me a baby? Needless to say I have not been a bay for quite some time now so why would he call me that "Raia asked turning to Trunks.  
  
Trunks eyes widened "you don't know? O Dende. K when a guy says you're a baby it means your hot."  
  
"What's hot? Is that not a temperature?"  
  
Goten stepped in "it means one day he would like to marry you or mate with you."  
  
A single light bulb dawned in Raia's head "how dare he that that thing!"  
  
Suddenly Trunks and Goten found themselves holding back a very angry Namek who was bent of killing that boy "of all the nerve."  
  
"Stop it Raia look use all that anger your feeling for the fight" Trunks said turning so that Raia was looking at him. Suddenly an announcer blared out "Trunks vs. Plink" and Trunks let her go and walked off to his own fight "O and just to let ya know I think you're a doll not a babe."  
  
"Goten what does Trunks mean by that?"  
  
Next chapter Raia fights um someone! Lol anyways thank you to all my readers I'm moving soon so chapters are gonna get kinda slow and whatnot so I hope you'll all forgive me and keep reading my fics! 


	7. chapter 7

It was only a few minutes later when Trunks walked back into the fighter's room, smirking over his victory. It had been easy and the applause after had been great! Hey he might even enjoy this!  
  
"Next up is Goten versus Kith, fighters please enter the arena" came the announcer's voice.  
  
"Alright I'm up" chirped Goten happily, giving his legs a final stretch "what is that who I'm up against?"  
  
A small boy covered in freckles was also leaving the fighter's room; Goten gulped and wondered how he was going to go about not hurting the living toothpick.  
  
Soon after that problem was solved and Goten returned, grinning from ear to ear it took no genius to figure out what had happened.  
  
"Raia vs. Flick, fighters please enter the ring!!" Raia swallowed hard and left the fighter's room, than made the mistake of looking up.  
  
She could see her father and the rest of the Z-fighters but they weren't the only ones watching her millions of other people were also watching her.  
  
Raia gulped and took her ready in the center of the ring; soon a very rather tall boy approached her. So this was to be her opponent? "Greetings my name is Raia pleased to meet you"  
  
The boy's eyes widened "myy nnamme's Flick" Raia grinned, he was more nervous than she was.  
  
"Alright fighters! Get ready! Get set! Fight!" came the announcers voice from where he stood a few feet away, eyeing Piccolo's daughter, so this is her well hopefully she'll be as good as Goku-baby.  
  
Raia let her weight drop to her lower leg than sped right for the Flick who strikes out with his left hand, Raia ducked under and delivered her right hook to Flick's lower jaw, crushing it and sending him flying back-wards.  
  
"Uuu the winner is Raia" came the announcer's scared voice as he looked on with fright at what had just happened.  
  
"Thank you" Raia said to the now comatose Flick, than with her fight done she decided to go back to were her friends where. "Wow that was easy" Raia started as she walked towards Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Ya I know so many fighters here are really really weak" Goten replied "I can't wait till I face you or Trunks." "I know what you mean Goten "Trunks added on "our fights will be something to write home about"  
  
The day continued on like that for most of the day, Goten, Raia and Trunks all winning their matches with little hardship. Finally it was Trunks and Goten's turn to fight. The duo left the fighting room, leaving Raia to stare out the window at them as they fought.  
  
Wow, she thought, their really going at it! And in truth they were, the boys ducked and dodged around each other, flying higher and higher off the ground than coming crashing down again and again. But finally a winner was decided, Goten had been hit out of the ring and Trunks was now the winner!  
  
Goten walked back in looking, completely upset "awe that should be a rematch, it wasn't fair!"  
  
Raia chuckled "don't worry Goten I'll avenge your honor! "and with that left the ring to go meet up with Trunks.  
  
"So it looks like it's just you and me Trunks," Raia started moving into her fighting stance.  
  
"Kinda ironic don't ya think both of us royalty? You the daughter of a king and me the son of a prince?" Trunks smirked "but princess or not you'll go down the same"  
  
The announcer took his place beside the two fighters than leaned down to whisper to them "please go easy on the floor we just got it put in" than he straightened up "ready! Set! Go!  
  
The two attacked each other with a fury of punches that left one with a bleeding lip and the other with a bruised cheek.  
  
"Ha!" Raia taunted, "Mr.Popo can fight better than that" Trunks narrowed his eyes and attacked her head on slamming his head into hers, which caused her to go flying back.  
  
"Well I think that my mom fights better than you" Trunks shot back than narrowly dodged Raia's Shatter-shot. Both suddenly rushed each other than grappled turning the arena into a cloud of dust.  
  
Up in the stands Vegeta was smirking "so Piccolo I'll bet you my son will completely destroy your daughter but than what can you expect she is a Namek"  
  
Piccolo growled narrowing his eyes and sending out a message to his Raia, use your Super-spike cannon ball.  
  
Back in the arena, Raia stumbled; her father wanted her to use one of her strongest attacks but why? Narrowly dodging Trunks fist, she took a look up at her father in the stands. He was staring down at her with pride in his eyes, deciding she would win this fight for him; she sped out of Trunks reach.  
  
Landing halfway across the arena she powered up than brought her wrists together than the tips of her fingers. Bring her hands back she sighted carefully than "Super-spike" a small ball of energy formed "cannon ball "and with that Raia released the ball of energy sending it crashing into Trunks who screamed as the sphere hit him.  
  
Trunks was sent across the arena were he landed on his face, the announcer ran forward to check on Trunks, Raia suddenly pitched forward onto her face, she had lost all of her chi in that one attack.  
  
The announcer looked up "Trunks is out cold but wait" the announcer ran over to Raia and checked her "they're both out cold! The match is a tie!"  
  
The crowd booed and hissed at this, the poor announcer ran over to the stand where Mr.Hercule was sitting. "Sir what do we do?" he stammered, "Both are out cold!"  
  
Mr.Hercule got to his feet and swaggered over to the ring "well since Raia is closest to the outside ring Trunks will be declared the winner" and with that the world champion walked away.  
  
"Um the judges have reached their decision... Trunks is the winner!" the announcer stammered as Raia and Trunks shakily got to their feet.  
  
"I'm the winner?" Trunks stammered "o why of course. A lil' blow like that surely wasn't big enough to beat me" Trunks stalked over to Raia "guess ya just couldn't cut it there Raia to bad"  
  
Raia looked down at her fists, I should have wan not Trunks. Looking over at her father who was staring down at her with an unreadable expression on his face, Raia walked off the ring.  
~*~  
  
"Wow that was a great match Raia," gushed Marron who was looking up at her friend with a mixture of awe and respect.  
  
"Ya I guess but I didn't win" Raia replied sighing heavily.  
  
"Winning isn't everything" Krillian, Marron's father said placing a hand on the young fighter's shoulder. " Sometimes the best fighters know when to back down," Krillian continued than looked over to his android wife and walked over to her.  
  
"Wait a sec I didn't back down though" Raia puzzled. "Maybe he means you should have" Marron offered.  
  
"You did very well out there" came the soothing voice of Piccolo " I..I'm proud of you" Raia felt small tears well up but she held them back, it would do no good for her father to see her cry.  
  
"Thank you father I promise next time I will do better" Raia replied bowing to her father. "No doubt you will "came the reply as he walked away.  
  
"Hey lets go get ice-cream"Marron shouted grabbing onto Raia's hand. "Marron what's ice-cream?"Raia asked.  
  
"Ooo you'll love it! It's wet and cold and yummy!" Marron replied, " We can use your win money to pay for it!"  
  
"Alright than lets go!" Raia giggled running behind Marron as they sped off to get some ice cream.  
  
"Mmm look at those two go" Krillian remarked watching as the half android girl and the Namek girl sped off. " Their gonna really make an interesting duo when their older both have the potential to become great fighters" Goku returned thinking about the power those to could and will have.  
  
Vegeta walked up to the two gossiping friends "I think I'm gonna talk to Piccolo about training Raia" he started. Both Krillian and Goku sweat- dropped " but you've never offered to train anyone much less train with someone"  
  
"Vegeta turned his nose into the air " well to tell you the truth my son has been disappointing me. He takes little if any interest in training he only really got into it when he heard Goten was entering."  
  
"Ooo so you want a little friendly competition between Raia and Trunks eh" Krillian smiled.  
  
"Indeed if Trunks is to become a worthy heir to the Saiyan throne he will need a worthy rival and who better than Piccolo's brat hmm" Vegeta replied.  
  
"Who's calling Raia a brat?" Piccolo snarled, suddenly appearing behind Vegeta. Even though Piccolo was rather weaker than Vegeta who knew what an enraged parent might do and Vegeta had seen enough fits from Bulma to know to shut-up.  
  
~*~  
  
Marron and Raia sat down on the curb and happily licked their cones watching the birds dance in the sky. Suddenly a large figure blocked the sun behind them and turning the two came face to kneecap with...  
  
"17! O uncle 17 how I missed you "Marron shouted dropping her cone and jumping up to hug her uncle.  
  
"Hello little Marron who's your friend?" 17 replied looking over at Raia. "O this is Raia and she's like my bestest friend in the world!" Marron replied.  
  
Raia blushed, Marron's uncle was really nice looking. His jet-black hair was shoulder-length and very shiny, his eyes a pure sky-blue, he was about as tall as 18 maybe a bit taller but not by much and his voice was gorgeous sounding like he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
"Pleased to meet you" Raia said bowing low in respect. "Awe you don't have to do that Raia" 17 grinned showing off pearly white teeth, "hey how about I take you guys to the rides mm? How does that sound?"  
  
"I didn't even know there were rides here Uncle 17" Marron chirped. "Yep and I got three arm-bands" He replied showing the girls his small collection of arm-bands "when you wear these you can go on any ride for as long as you want when ever you want!"  
  
"Goody! "The girls shouted taking one armband each.  
  
Soon the trio had made their way back to the main group, "hey dad uncle 17 took us on the rides!" chirped Marron.  
  
Piccolo smiled faintly at Raia as she told about all the fun rides the tree of them had gone on but seemed to really give a lot of details about 17.  
  
A little way from the group Trunks was seething, damn android. "Hey Trunks what's up you seem kinda down" Goten said poking his friend in the arm.  
  
"It's nothing" Trunks snapped than giving a lil thought "hey Goten we should enter the adults division"  
  
"But Trunks we're not old enough" Goten whined.  
  
That's why we make our self's old enough" Trunks replied eyeing one of the combatants who was dressed in a mask, "lets "borrow" his costume"  
  
"Well all right but I don't think this is a good idea" Goten replied.  
  
Hey hey it's me!! We still haven't moved yet *sigh* but o well I was ~sick~ today so I didn't do any schoolwork instead I wrote this up hope ya like it!!  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers I love you all keep on reviewing!! Hey how about if I get 30 reviews than I post ~evil gleam in eyes~ we're only at 22 or something like that shouldn't be hard come on I know you can do it!! 


End file.
